


Baking

by Celestlian



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, Human Toothiana, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'll be a fun experience, she said. You won't burn anything, she said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

Toothiana had dragged Astrid to the stove after the blonde had combed out her hair after showering. Her hairwas drying quickly due to the heat that emitted. The dark skinned girl had asked to bake cupcakes. 

"But we made daisy chains yesterday," Astrid whined. "Do we really have to do this?" 

"Look, I know you can make great fish fillets, but have you not baked for fun?" 

Astrid's immediate response of 'nope' made Toothiana shocked, but Astrid just replied with, "the food in Berk is tough and tasteless. You really think we'd ever have this stuff?" 

"...you have a point." 

 

By now, the oven had heated up nicely, and Astrid was mixing the ingredients together. Toothiana became increasingly anxious as she continued to slop around. 

"The mixture's gonna go everywhere!" 

"Please. It's not like-" 

The blonde was interrupted by about a quarter of the mixture falling onto the stove. "Oops," she said sheepishly. She cleaned it up quickly and Toothiana couldn't help but admire how fast she was at doing things. That being said, her own habit of taking too long to do things just made her envy Astrid's agility. 

 

After the accident, the two poured the mixture into small moulds. Unlike earlier, Astrid was very careful this time. Well, unless you count 'careful' as spilling nearly all of it and only filling half of each cupcake case. Astrid felt guilty, but Toothiana reassured that she was doing just fine. They put the cupcakes in the oven. Astrid was so stressed she was nearly tearing up.

As she kept watch of the cupcakes however, the blonde calmed down a little. Her hair had completely dried now, and fell in soft waves. She looked at Toothiana, who was cleaning up the mess. Astrid bit her lip, reaching forward and grabbing the cloth. "Let me," she said. Toothiana obliged and watched as Astrid quickly but carefully cleared up the mess. She then threw the cloth in the 'washing up can'. 

"Impressive." 

"I have my ways," Astrid grinned. Toothiana laughed and turned to the oven, opening it. Her eyes widened. "How high did you put it up?" 

"I don't know what-oh." Astrid stared at the burnt cupcakes. "I don't know about you, but it looks well done." 

"True," Toothiana replied. "It's not that bad." She took out the tray and let the cupcakes cool. Astrid looked at them and poked one. "Ooh, it's spongy." 

"Yeah," Toothiana said. "Spongy." 

The two began poking the cupcakes. There was some strange satisfaction about the way the cupcake sprung back. Astrid commented on it and Tooth agreed. 

 

After a few minutes, Toothiana picked up one and threw it at Astrid, who caught it. She grinned at her girlfriend, getting out her phone and going on Spotify. "What are you doing?" Toothiana asked. Suddenly, a song began playing. 

"Theodosia writes a letter to me every day..." 

Tooth squealed. "Hamilton!" 

"Yeah. This is probably one of my favourites." Astrid bit into the cupcake. "This is...disgusting! Urgh!" 

Toothiana started laughing. She got punched in the arm by Astrid, but honestly, she didn't care. 

She was definitely glad she baked for fun today. But the burnt cupcakes...she needed to up her game. Or else. 


End file.
